1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, such as a mobile information terminal, a mobile phone and a mobile personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile compact electronic device is known that has a battery storage structure in which a battery pack is removably stored in a battery storage section provided in a device case, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2000-340960.
In this type of battery storage structure, a connection electrode resiliently projects from one side surface within the battery storage section by the spring force of a spring member. When the battery pack is stored in the battery storage section, the connection electrode is inserted into an electrode hole provided on a side surface of the battery pack and resiliently comes in contact with a battery electrode of the battery pack. As a result, the connection electrode of the battery storage section and the battery electrode of the battery pack are electrically connected.
In this instance, the connection electrode within the battery storage section has a circular conical shape with a pointed tip. When the battery pack is inserted into the battery storage section, the tip portion of the circular conical shape is pressed by the side surface of the battery pack and moves in a direction in which the tip portion is pressed outward from the interior of the battery storage section. Then, when the tip portion corresponds to the electrode hole of the battery pack, the pointed tip portion of the connection electrode is inserted into the electrode hole and resiliently comes in contact with the battery electrode.
However, in this battery storage structure where the connection electrode within the battery storage section resiliently comes in contact with and is connected to the battery electrode of the battery pack, there is a problem in that, when the spring force of the spring member which resiliently and outwardly presses the connection electrode within the battery storage section is strong, the insertion of the battery pack into the battery storage section is difficult and the side surface of the battery pack is easily scratched. In addition, when the spring force of the spring member is weak, the contact between the connection electrode within the battery storage section and the battery electrode of the battery pack is unstable, and as a result the connection therebetween is unreliable.